Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is an arcade platformer game based on Pixar's computer animated movie Toy Story 2 and is the sequel to the [[Toy Story (video game)|first Toy Story video game]]. It was released for the Game Boy Color on November 30, 1999. A different version was released for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast and PC was titled as Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. Plot The game's plot is relative to the Toy Story 2 film, and begins at Andy's house as Al McWhiggin steals Woody from the family's yard sale. Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head head out to find and rescue Woody. After leaving Andy's house the toys enter the neighborhood in which Andy lives, then proceed to Al's Toy Barn, the penthouse where Al lives and finally the airport terminal and tarmac where the movie ends. At the end of the game, Buzz has a final battle with Stinky Pete (a.k.a. the Prospector) and two of his in-game henchmen. Contrary to the movie, defeating Stinky Pete is the end of the game. Gameplay In Toy Story 2, The game is played across eight levels and is a side-scrolling platformer, and utilizes a password feature. Buzz can run and shoot his laser at enemies. Special levels can be accessed if the player collects all the coins located in certain levels. Development A villain character within the game, who originally donned a mustache, a bullet bandolier and a sombrero, was altered during production after a peaceful demonstration outside Activision's headquarters was carried out by Hispanic activists who perceived the character as an offensive stereotype towards Mexicans. Reception (N64) 61.55% (DC) 58.80% (GBC) 57.17% (PC) 55% | MC = (PS) 75/100 (N64) 58/100 (DC) 57/100 | Allgame = (GBC) (DC) | EGM = (PS) 7.87/10 (DC) 5/10 | GameFan = (N64) 57% (DC) 47% | GI = (PS) 8/10 (N64) 7.5/10 (GBC) 5.25/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = (PC) C+ (DC) C (N64) D | GSpot = (PS) 7.1/10 (GBC) 6.9/10 (N64) 6.5/10 (DC) 5.9/10 | GSpy = 6.5/10 | IGN = (PS) 7/10 (DC) 6/10 (N64) 5.9/10 (GBC) 5/10 | NP = 7.1/10 | OPM = }} Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue was met with mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review website GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation version 75% and 75/100, the Nintendo 64 version 62% and 58/100, the Dreamcast version 59% and 57/100, the Game Boy Color version 57% and the PC version 55%. Its PlayStation version received a "Gold" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 200,000 copies in the United Kingdom. According to THQ president and CEO Brian Farrell, the game was a hit for THQ during Q4 of 1999. See also *List of Disney video games References External links * Category:1999 video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Color-only games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:THQ games Category:Tiertex Design Studios games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video game sequels